


The Break

by kittenofcastiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Break Up (sort of), Car Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader was engaged to his college sweetheart but three weeks before their wedding he told her he needed a break, just three weeks of freedom before walking down the aisle to say I do. She was scared that he would fall for someone else on that time, but then she met Dean. And then, the one falling for someone else wasn’t her fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this series! I'm really nervous about it.

**__“But if you loved me. Why’d you leave me?“_ _ **

_ _

 

_“So what you are saying is that you want us to break up?” you looked at your fiancé with wide, angry eyes “we were supposed to be getting married in three weeks!” you couldn’t believe what you were hearing, you thought everything was fine, that you two were happy together. You were really, really wrong._

_“That’s not what I’m saying” Mark groaned, running his finger through his dark brown hair, sighing heavily as he sat on the bed next to you “Y/N…” he started, taking your right hand and kissing your knuckles “we’ve been together since college, that’s four years… you were my first… but I wasn’t yours” he was about to continue but you stopped him, taking you hand out of his grip and standing from on your spot on the bed_

_“That has nothing to do with me” you exclaimed, running your hands through your hair, too tempted to pull your locks angrily, but you didn’t. Instead you choose to pace back and forward in front of him_

_“I know… but we are about to get married, Y/N” Mark sighed, again “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life regretting my decision, I love you, I really do.”_

_“You love me but you want me to give you some time out of our relationship to go around and fuck as many girls as you can before our wedding? Who does that?”_

_It hurt, it hurt more than you wanted to admit, you were never one to stay with a men for too long, relationships were never your thing, you never had the desire to settle down, but now, now that you had found a man that kept your interest for four years, that managed to get a little bit of your heart, now he decided that he needed a break from you._

_Of course you didn’t want to do it; you were afraid of him meeting someone else and change his mind about being with you._

_“Nothing will change…” he shook his head, as if he had read your mind “it’s only three weeks, I won’t fall in love with someone else in three weeks”_

_“Fine” you spilled out after a few minutes “but if you get to sleep with other people… so do I”_

_“Y/N…” he stood up, trying to reach for you again_

_“No!” you raised you hand to stop him from getting to you “you wanted a break, you’ll get a break” you took a big suitcase from your closet, opening your drawers and throwing every piece of clothing you found inside of them_

_“What are you doing?” Mark exclaimed, following you around like a lost puppy_

_You didn’t answer, instead you just kept tossing the shirts and jeans, a hand full of panties and socks and a few bras before closing the suitcase again, dropping it to the floor beside you before looking at Mark again_

_“See you in three weeks” you opened the door of your shared bedroom and walked through a few steps before stopping “maybe” and with that you were gone._

 

* * *

 

 

“Another one” you nodded towards the bartender as soon as you set the glass on the counter, the bearded man nodded towards you before filling up your glass with the dark golden liquid and just like the other 5 ones you ordered, it was gone as soon as the bartender left

 

“You need to stop doing this Y/N” your best friend Sam said beside you as he took a gulp of his first beer

 

“I can’t” you shook your head, feeling the tears burning the back of your eyes once again.

 

It had been two hours since you left your house, driving straight to the nearest bar. By the time you got there all the anger was gone, replaced with a huge wave of sadness. You just couldn’t understand what went wrong, yes, you had been his first and before him there was a big list of one night stand for you but as soon as you met him it stopped, he had never expressed concern about this before, why the hell did he wait until the last fucking minute?

 

“Yes you can” Sam’s big hand took the glass out of your smaller one, placing it far away from you “look, what Mark did was wrong, really, really fucked up. But that only means that something is wrong with him; you are not the problem in this.”

 

“Everything was so… perfect” you sighed, resting your head on Sam’s shoulder, feeling the hot tears running through your cheeks “how we met, our first date… the four years of our relationship… the way he proposed. Everything was just perfect” you sobbed as you felt Sam wrapping his arms around you “But perfect doesn’t exist, right?” you asked, but didn’t wait for an answer “a relationship is not supposed to be perfect, apparently the only way to know your love is real is suffering. If it doesn’t hurt, no pain no gain, right?” you laughed humorlessly

 

“Y/N…”

 

“How am I supposed to go back to him after this?” you asked, looking directly at his warm, hazel eyes.

 

“I don’t know, Y/N.” he sighed before he stood up, holding you as you felt all those shots kicking in “I’ll take you to my house, we’ll talk about this tomorrow” you nodded, letting him guide you towards his car.

 

* * *

“It used to be so easy before…” you said, between hiccups, as Sam carried you from his car to the front door of his house. You loved his house, it was all warm and cozy on the winter, but it had a pool so it was good for summer BBQ’s as well. “Do you remember Sam? How easy it was?” you kept talking as he opened the door and walked towards the living room “We went out.. And then I’d pick a guy, went home with him and after we were done… Puff” you used your hands to simulate and explosion, or the smoke coming out, you were too drunk to even know “I was gone, and that was it. No pain, no tears”

 

“You need to rest, Y/N” Sam sighed as he placed you on the couch “I’ll bring you a pillow and a blanket, maybe some of my clothes too, you can’t sleep with skinny jeans on…” he stood up straight before walking towards the stairs “We’ll get your car tomorrow and you can stay her as long as you want, my parents are out of town, they decided to go to a big vacation, for four weeks, they said they’d be here for your we-“ he stopped as soon as he realized what he was about to say, and looked at you to see if you were crying again but you were too busy looking at the pictures on top of the fireplace.

 

You heard Sam opening and closing some doors and all of the sudden you felt too tired, but there was no way you could sleep on jeans and a with a bra on, so without thinking it twice you unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down your legs, leaving you on your black panties. Your bra followed them, but thankfully you didn’t need to take your shirt off for that.

 

You heard heavy steps coming from upstairs and you assumed Sam was back with the clothes and other things and since Sam had seen you way worse before you didn’t really try to cover.

 

“Did you bring me a t-shirt?” you asked as the steps stopped, you frowned when you didn’t get an answer in return, so you turned around to ask him what was wrong.

 

The words didn’t leave your mouth, even though your jaw went slack. Your right arm quickly covered your boobs as you crossed your legs and tried to pull your shirt down to cover more skin. The shock on the man in front of you was quickly replaced by a big smirk at your behavior.

 

His eyes roaming the parts of your body you couldn’t cover, making you feel ten times more uncomfortable.

 

“Who are you?” you asked, your eyes scanning him as well.

 

From his green eyes and plum pink lips, to his wide and visibly hard chest covered by a black t-shirt, his big arms filling it perfectly, your eyes went down a little more, but went back to his face as soon as you noticed he wasn’t wearing pants, just black boxers.

 

“I’m Dean” he smiled wider as he saw your checks turning pink

 

Dean… Sam’s brother. Of course, after five years of being friends with Sam this would be the best way to meet him. Half naked, drunk as fuck, in the middle of his living room.

 

You were about to tell him your name when Sam came down the stairs, with his arms full of stuff.

 

“Here’s everything, Y/N. I brought you a-“ he stopped mid sentence as he saw you trying to cover your legs and Dean smirking at you with his arms wrapped in front of his body

 

“Well… I got home from the first time in a long time. Decided to take a shower and go to sleep but I was kind of hungry” he shrugged “then she was here. She was already naked when I found her”

 

“I’m not naked!”

 

“Well…” Sam started, dropping the thing on the couch before throwing you the blanket, which you used to cover yourself from Dean’s intense gaze “Dean, this is Y/N, my best friend. Y/N this is Dean, my brother”

 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N” Dean walked a few steps towards you offering you his hand

 

“Nice to meet you, Dean” you said as you took his hand

 

And just like that, you weren’t so tired anymore.


	2. The Call

 

“Why are you smiling?” you groaned loudly at the annoying man sitting across the table.

“I’m not” he said before taking a sip of his coffee, his green eyes looking directly at you

“I hate you” you groaned, dropping your head on the table “I’ve known you for ten hours but I hate you” you added, earning a loud laugh from him. Making you groan even louder at the sound piercing through your brain like a drill

“That sucks, sweetheart. ‘Cause I kind of like you” you looked up to find him smiling at you, his green eyes shining more that they did the night before, his posture didn’t look as hard either. Now it was more relaxed and he even leaned down a little on the table, resting his elbows on the hard surface to support.

“Are you staying here for too long?” you asked, standing up to get some coffee for yourself. You could feel Dean’s eyes burning holes on the back of your head but you were too hangover to deal with it. Instead you walked around the kitchen, getting everything you needed for a sandwich, remembering you threw up last night’s dinner and possibly the lunch as well, you were really hungry.

“I’m staying for three weeks, maybe four” he answered, moving towards the sink to wash his cup “What about you?” now that was a question you didn’t want to answer, luckily for you a sleepy Sam entered the room, yawning and mumbling the word ‘coffee’ and something that sounded like ‘morning’

“How come I was the one that drank her sorrows away and you are the one that looks like shit?” you asked as you sat on your original spot on the table, taking a big bite of your sandwich as you did so.

“Fuck you” he muttered as Dean placed a cup of coffee in front of him, smiling at his pouty little brother.

“Love you too” you smiled at him, trying to ignore Dean’s gaze that was now on you.

“So…” Dean started as he sat next to his brother “what are we doing tonight?”

“Huh?” Sam and you looked at him confused

“Come on, I haven’t been home in a while. Plus you have some stuff going on and seem like you need a drink” he nodded towards you “let’s go to a bar, I haven’t been in one in a long time” 

* * *

“Scotch?” the bartender asked with an eyebrow raise as he saw you sitting on the stool

“Not tonight, Santa. Just a beer for me” you smiled at him, adding a little ‘thank you’ as he placed the dark bottle in front of you

“You know him?” Dean asked after swallowing down the big gulp of beer

“I picked her up from this bar last night” Sam answered for you “now that I remember… your car’s still here”

“I thought you were going to get it in the morning!” you groaned, looking through your purse to look for the keys

“Come on” Dean groaned, taking the purse from your hands before you could reach them an placing it on his lap. “We’ll get it later”

“That’s what he said last night!”

“Y/N…”

“Fine!” you exclaimed “I just hope you won’t use the opportunity to ditch us early to go see Jess” 

* * *

“So you just left him…” Dean looked at you with furrowed eyes “I don’t understand what his problem was. I mean, he wasn’t getting any before you, what makes him thing he’ll get any after you?”

You didn’t even know why you told him about your problem with Mark and how you just left him after he asked you for a three week break. It wasn’t even your fault, it was Sam’s, who wasn’t really thinking about leaving with your car until you gave him the idea. Yay you!

“He’s different now” you sighed, taking a gulp of your beer. Not that it was enough anymore, you really wanted some scotch, but you promised yourself not to drink that twice on the same week “he’s confident and outgoing, plus I know a few things and he’s a good student… I really don’t want to talk about this anymore” you shook your head as the idea of him doing everything you did together with another girl filled your mind.

“Fine, we’ll talk about other stuff… but what?”

“How’s the military? Do you like what you’re doing?” you asked, turning a little on the stool so your were facing his side. You studied his face as you waited for an answer, smiling as you found the cute freckles covering the bridge of his nose and at the very tops of his cheeks. You really wanted to run your finger tips over the skin, but that’d be too weird.

“Well… yeah” he shrugged “that was my dream, since I was a kid and I saw my dad wearing the uniform and going to fight for the country” he smiled against the mouth of the bottle as he said it, which made you smile as well “I wanted to be just like him, so when I finished high school I joined the army. I did a few years on the field and came back here”

“What do you do now?”

“I train the next generation, I teach them discipline and how to fight against anything that could attack them” he shrugged again before taking a big gulp of beer

“Don’t you miss home?” you asked, resting your hard on your hand as you gave him your full attention

“Yeah, of course I do. Fort Hood is more than 10 hours away from here and I’m busy all the time so I can’t come as often as I want. Maybe in a couple of years I can retire, open my own car workshop and you know” he sighed “settle down”

“Sounds like a good plan” you smiled again “What about-“ you were cut mid sentence as Dean’s lips crashed against yours.

You were caught off guard, but that didn’t stop you from respond to the kiss. It also didn’t stop you from letting him cup your face with his hands and tilt your head a little to mold your lips perfectly against yours. He broke the kiss a few seconds after, letting you breathe.

“I’m sorry…” he breathed out, looking at you with wide eyes

“Dean…”

“No… you aren’t in a good state, you’re hurt and-“ you stopped him this time by connecting your lips once again.

Your hands went to his hair and you ran your fingers through his dirty blond locks before tugging the a little, using them to pull him towards you a little more. A moan erupted from the back of his throat and you used the opportunity to shove your tongue inside of his mouth, exploring and tasting every inch of it like a hungry person.

A moan escaped you this time as his tongue started dancing with yours; imitating every flick and thrust you gave him. You lost yourself into the kiss, all your problems and worries left your mind as his teeth sank into your bottom lips, pulling it just hard enough to earn a moan from you.  

You had to stop yourself to let out a little whine as he broke the kiss, so you bit your lips to prevent it.

“My crotch is vibrating” he panted against your lips

“What?” you exclaimed looking at him with wide eyes. You watch him as he took a little to process what he was saying, but as soon as he did he looked at you with wider eyes.

“Your purse!” he grabbed it from his lap and placed it on your, making you jump as you felt it buzzing “I think it is your phone”  

“Oh”

You opened your purse quickly, taking your phone out to found out that you had a few lost calls from Mark and four from Lana, your best friend. She never called so many times unless it was an emergency so you excused yourself, giving Dean a little apologetic smile before standing up and walking towards the restroom.

As soon as you closed the door you dialed Lana’s number, waiting just three seconds before she answered.

“Y/N Thank God!” she screamed right into your ear, making you get a little distance from the phone

“What’s going on?”

“Y/N, baby. The girls and I decided to visit this new bar a few blocks away from my job. You know, we were really tired of the old one with the same guys and drinks and that annoying bartender that kept asking me if-“

“Lana!” you cut out her rambling, more than eager to go back to Dean

“Oh, right. So we sat on this table and ordered some micheladas and oh my god, Y/N those are the best, it’s like a Mexican bloody-“

“Lana!”

“Sorry… look” she took a deep breath “I saw Mark, and well, he wasn’t alone”

And just like that your face dropped, you only needed to hear his name to remember why you were at the bar in the first place.

“Look, it’s okay…”

“Like hell it is, how can you be so cool about this? He’s your fiancé! And he’s here with another girl”

“We’re on a break!” you exclaimed before she could start rambling again

“… What?” she sounded speechless for the first time in ten years of friendship, it was almost funny.

“Look, let him do whatever he wants… I’ll see you later” and with that you ended the call.

“Are you okay? You look paler than before” Dean cupped you head and looked at you with worried eyes

Instead of answering you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards you, kissing him again with everything you got. He didn’t fight against you, instead he held you by the waist and pulled you as close to him as possible.

“We need to leave” he mumbled against your mouth only getting a little hum as a response “Come on”

* * *

“If you keep doing that… we’re gonna crash” Dean groaned as you left a trail of wet kisses long his neck, sucking and nipping the soft skin.

“Then why don’t you pull over?” you asked as you sucked his earlobe “it’s dark, no one will see us”

“Y/N…” he groaned, but you smirked as he pulled over to the side of the empty road “You happy now?” he asked before pulling you into his lap, kissing you as soon as you were right above him.

You moaned as his hands roamed your body through the clothes. Going from your back to your ass and giving you a little squeeze before one of the moved to cup your right boob, pinching your nipple through the layers of clothing.

Your hands didn’t stay in one place; you ran them inside of his shirt, feeling his stomach contract when your short nails made contact with his hot skin. He broke the kiss to let you catch a breath, but his lips moved quickly to your neck, sucking and licking your now wet skin. You moaned as he sucked the skin of your pulse, using his teeth to give you a soft bite, your hands went to the waist band of his pants and quickly worked with the button of his pants and then the zipper.

His hand let your breast to pull the v-line of you shirt down to expose you lace-covered nipple and he instantly wrapped his lips around them.

“Fuck” you moaned as the pleasure when directly to your wet core

One of your hands pulled his boxers as much as you could and his cock sprang free. You ran your thumb along his slit, spreading his pre-cum around the head before wrapping your hand around the base of his length.

“Shit…” he breathed out against your nipple, making you moan at the vibrations against your skin.

His hands went to inside of your skirt, rubbing the skin of your thighs with his thumbs. One of his hands moved to the front of your panties, rubbing the wet spot on top of your clit.

“You’re so wet for me, Y/N” he groaned as he pressed harder against the swollen nub

“Please” you moaned, burying your head on the crook of his neck.

He chuckled as he pulled the wet fabric of your panties to the side, running two fingers along your slick slit, you moaned and your fish tightened around his cock as you kept pumping it up and down.

“Dean” you moaned as he shoved his middle finger inside of you, pumping it slowly.

“What do you want, Y/N?” he asked as he added another finger, thrusting them harder and faster.

“You… please… need you inside of me” you said between moans

“Okay” he chuckled before pulling his fingers out of you, making you whine at the lost.

Dean pulled his jeans down as much as he could without moving you from his lap and grabbed the base of his cock with one hand as the other pulled your panties to the side even more.

You grabbed his shoulders for support as you lifted yourself on top of him, stopping when the head of his cock rubbed against your entrance. You lowered yourself, moaning as your felt the tick head of his cock stretching your pussy in an almost painful way.

“Just like that” Dean moaned as you lowered yourself all the way until you were completely sitting on his lap, his cock filling you to the hilt. “Come on” he groaned as you started bouncing up and down his cock, his hands went to your hard and pulled it until your head was close to his, you lips quickly connecting with his on a breath-taking kiss.

You moaned loudly against his mouth as his cock hit the right spot within you and you started bouncing harder and faster making sure you hit the same spot over and over again. You grabbed the back of his sit, using it to hold yourself as you lifted yourself until only the tip of his cock was inside of you, then you lowered yourself fast, making both of you moan the intense feeling.

“Dean” you moaned, braking the kiss and burying your head on the crook of his neck again, biting his shoulder to muffle the loud screams of his name as you felt your orgasm approaching.

“That’s it, Y/N” he moaned, thrusting his hips upwards to meet each one of your thrusts “Come on, make yourself cum in my cock” he moaned as you clenched around him “let me feel your tight little pussy cum around me”  

“Fuck!” you exclaimed as you the knot on the lower part of your stomach exploded, and you bit Dean harder as you kept bouncing on top of him, feeling his cock twitch inside of you as your teeth sank on his skin.

“Y/N!” he grunted as he shot his load deep inside of you, letting you keep moving until you milked every drop of his hot seed out of him.

“That was…” you panted out as soon as you recovered a little

“Amazing” Dean finished for you, a cocky grin adorning his face

“We didn’t even get your clothes off”

“Why don’t we go home and change that? Sammy isn’t there” he kissed you one more time, taking the little breath you had gained out of you

“Sound like a plan”


End file.
